The Perfecto Secrets and More
Nine Month's Ago Voice: I knew that I find you snoring around here. Then Buster and his Friends has Awaken and they went to the Round Room and find Nobody here At the Acme Acres They were at the Tower Roderick: Guys? They saw the Perfecto team again Buster: Guys... What happened to us? Rhubella: You were sleeping for 10 Months. Phil said there was no telling when you might wake up... Drake: But we're so glad that you guys wake up. Babs: I think we're look a Ghost, though. They all laugh, then Rhubella give something to Babs Rhubella: I brought you this. Babs: Is that a Seashell? Rhubella: Yeah, Weve been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear She hold up to her ear Dream A Yellow Bunny and Pink Bunny is watching the Sun at the City Next day The Whereabouts of the Members who were sent to Castle Oblivion were still unknown. Buster and his Friends received a solo mission. After their Missions, they went to the Tower of Acme Acres Next day Buster and his Friends carried out their daily Missions on their own. Weeks later After their Missions ?????: Hey, Guys! All: (Gasp) It was Ken and he's alive Ken: It's been 10 Months. What's wrong? It's look like you saw a monster. Buster: Ken... We heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was Eliminated... Ken: Except for me. I'm still okay. Babs: You had us, worried. For 10 Months. Ken: Worried? We Nobodies don't have hearts to worry, of course. Plucky: I'll get some Ice Cream. He ran off Hours later They are at the Tower of Acme University Ken: I have a check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it. Calamity: You haven't report back, yet? Ken: What? No way. Little Beeper: Why you came back? Ken: I guess I just needed a little more time to sort out this out, you know. Dizzy: Don't have a heart. Ken: Hmm? All (Laugh) Ken: Plucky, you're ice cream is melting. Plucky: Oh, I forgot. He eat his Ice Cream Plucky: You know, we started inviting the Perfecto Team up here while you left. Ken: Perfecto team? Buster: We made them a Promise the Thirteen of us could have ice cream when you got back. Roderick, he and his Friends are now our Friends. Next day At Ken's room Phil: Why haven't you report in? Ken: What, not even one little word of appreciation? Phil: The only thing I've heard is that Marina has gone missing. Ken: One Minute, gone the next. I don't know how she escaped. Phil: Did you find every room? Ken: Come on, really? You know as well as I do that searching through ever room there is impossible. Phil: And the Chamber? Have you found it? Ken: Seriously. I would have told you that much. I gotta handed to you. About John being one of the Traitors. You knew exactly what was happening from the start. Phil: I merely rounded up and sent off the ones ejo were getting in the way. Ken: Whoa buddy, was I one of those you wanted to erase? Phil: Good to see you made it back here. He left his room Ken: I eliminated Milo, by the way. I moved along just the way you wanted... at least for now. At the Tower of Acme University Ken: You know. You look very happy. Buster: You really think so? We thinking the same about you. Ken: Well, I guess so... You must have rubbed of on me. Buster: What are talking about? Ken: Never mind. It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream. Buster and his Friends look so worried about the Perfecto team Buster: I wonder if they will show up today... Next day Buster and his Friends worried over behaving not seen Perfecto Team in over 2 Weeks. They had yet to fulfill their promise of having ice cream together with Ken. Next day They are going to the Heartless and they the Perfecto Team Buster: Guys! Roderick: Buster? Then the Heartless knocked them out All: Guys! Ken: Guys! We have to take that thing out first! After they defeated the Heartless Buster: Roderick! Are you and your friends, okay? They get up Roderick: Buster? Buster: Careful. Are you alright? Roderick: We're fine. Thanks. Is just- Ken: You can tell us all about it- but why don't we head back first? They went to the Tower of Acme University Ken: Here you go. They are eating Sea Salt Ice Cream Plucky: Guys. It's gonna melt. Drake: Sorry, about that. Ken: What the matter? I though you'd wolf it down. Babs: Is something wrong? Ken: We're here for you to get it off on your minds. Right, you guys? Buster: Yes. And he's right. That's what friends are for. Rubella: We can't.... We can't use our powers anymore. Even Roderick's sword. And without those, I can't do our job. Calamity: So what happened? Reggie: We don't know. But if we don't defeat Heartless with our powers and the sword... the hearts they release will just find their way into each other Heartless instead. We swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. Roderick: Our mission is to go out and collect Hearts. If we're unable to use our power even my Sword... we'll.... we'll be useless. Plucky: Is there anything you can do, Ken? Ken: I wish I could, but.. it's just like they said. Without their Powers and the Sword, they can't collect Hearts. Pierre: And once they find out, they're gonna turn us into a Dusk. Buster: So we can't do anything? Ken: I always told you, there's nothing we ca- Wait a minute... Little Beeper: You have an Idea? Ken: Guys, you can work double duty! Buster: What? Rubella: What are you saying? Ken: Perfecto, make sure your missions are with Buster and his Friends - until you can use your Power and even the Sword again. That way, he can collect the hearts and no once will know that you can't use the power and the sword. Plucky: That's great. Ken: Then, that mean you have collect twice as many hearts. Babs: Sure. We can do it. Bludsoe: You can? Dizzy: Yeah! Roderick: But... Ken: Friends need to lean on each other every now and then. Ain't that right, you guys. Roderick: We're friends. Ken... does that mean you and us are friends, too? Ken: Well, if you're Friends with Buster and his Friends, but yeah. Of course you're my friends. Roderick: Thank you, so much. Ken: Just eat you're ice cream, okay? Next day Buster and his Friends, even the Perfecto Team went on a mission together like Ken suggested. Buster met Omi's Friend Dojo during his mission. When Dojo attempted to repair the damage from the Heylin, Buster informed him that Omi and friends had said they wanted to rebuild the Temple with relying on Dragon. Dojo respected his friend's resolve and decided against using his powers. Buster and his corners reflected on the idea of a friend's resolve After the Mission They were at the Tower of Acme University Roderick: So best friends are different from plain friends, right? Ken: They're about the same. Buster: Best friends? Wow... Ken: But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends. Plucky: So how are they different? Ken: Wells I don't know. I couldn't tell you because I don't have any best friends. Buster: Now we get it... 2 months ago Enma: The time has arrived. And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness... and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts- Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs in the promise of a new world. My friends! Let us gain further power to conquer the animal heart, and claimed it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us. After that They were at the Tower of Acme University Buster: Boy. All this fighting stuff... I wonder what they are for? Ken: Aw, come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it already, right? Babs: I know. But what is Kingdom Hearts? Roderick: I... think it's the gathering place of hearts... isn't it? Ken: It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own. Roderick: Hearts shall be made their own... Buster: Is Kingdom Hearts really that important to them? Ken: What are you, cuckoo? I just don't see why having a heart is that important, of course. Ken: Oh, come on, you're wondering about that now? Buster: Well, I don't understand since you don't have a heart. Roderick: Buster... Ken: We'll understand once we have our own hearts. that's why we fight, to find out what it's about. Plucky: Alright. I hope you're right, this time. Next day Buster, Roderick and their friends went to the usual spot. They had begun to get used to going one mission together. After their Missions Buster: It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things. Ken: That's right. Everybody's unique. Rhubella: Even Nobodies without Hearts? Ken: Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean we're exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts. Drake: Their Memories? Plucky: You remember your past? Ken: Of course, that's one of the things that makes each member of Organization Special. We remember who we were as animals. Buster: But we do. Roderick: Even us. Ken: Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys to most unique in the Organization. Buster: What were you like before you were a Nobody? Ken: What? Me? I don't know. I think I've always been pretty much the same. Plucky: I wish you could remember stuff from before. Ken: Really? It's just baggage, you know. Buster: But we- we don't remember our teacher since we Graduated in Acme University. Not even from their names and what they look like. Ken: All you did was stare into space! Plucky: You're Despicable! They all Laugh Roderick: You know, I don't remember their names, either. Rhubella: Even us. Ken: You guys sure do have a lot in common. Buster: I wonder what kind of bunny that I was student before... At the Old Mansion Two Person are looking at the Gate Next day The Perfecto Team, informed by Phil that they and Buster and his friends would no longer go on missions together, worried over still being unable to use their power. Buster and his Friends in turn lent Roderick his Sword. After the Mission Roderick: Thanks, you guys. You can have it back. Buster. He give him back his sword Buster: Do you remember anything? Roderick: Don't know. But we'll try. They are trying to unleashed their Powers and they got it even Roderick got the Sword Buster: Well done! Rubella: Guys! It worked! Babs: We can't wait to tell Ken this. Let's go! They left the Village And they made it to the Tower of Acme University and Ken is waiting for them Buster: Hey! It scared Ken Ken: Yikes! Where did you come from? All: (Laugh) Calamity: How was your mission? Ken: You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my foot chasing them around. Dizzy: You said you were tough. Ken: Who cares about that, that's got nothing to do with it. So, how did you caper go? They show their power and the sword Buster: Voilà! Drake: Guys, we have to say... thank you. Ken: I didn't do anything. Bludsoe: You made it possible for the Twelve of us to go on a mission together. Buster: If it weren't for you, the Perfecto might never have remembered how to use their Powers and the Sword that Roderick has. Rhubella: So thanks, Ken. Ken: How about a sea salt ice cream, then? Reggie: What? Ken: Buy me one, and we'll call it even. Roderick: You got it. I'll be right back! After they got their Ice Cream Buster: I hope we can always be just like this forever. Roderick: Even me. Ken: What's that all about? Buster: We just... and these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets... Ken: Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here. Plucky: Why? Ken: As long as keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorised? Plucky: Okay, that is so not you. Ken: Ha ha! Very funny, Plucky! They all laugh Next day As the Perfecto Team regained their Power and Roderick's sword. Buster and his Friends returned to carrying out their daily mission as usual. Weeks later At Ken's room Phil came to his room Ken: You didn't knocked first? What do you want? Phil: Tell me what The Perfecto team has been doing. Ken: How should I know? I'm not spying on them. Phil: You and them are pretty close. Ken: So what. Now I've gottta rat on my friends to you? I think you should just leave. Phil: Today, you and The Perfecto will be going on the same Mission. Ken: Well, thank you, buddy, for personally delivering that message to me. Phil: We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon. Ken: Says Lord Emma? Phil: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts. Ken: You're talking about the Chamber, was it? We turned that place inside out. If it it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking. Phil: Then let me give you another Reason. The Perfecto Team comes from the Castle to which Marina can be traced. The place where both Marina and the Perfecto Team were born... it's practically calling out for you. Ken: Hmph. What do I care about. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Enma is searching for... You would find out everything about Enma's true agenda. Is it? Phil: The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking... Enma has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once w obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objective. Ken: I knew the time would come when Marty and Milk get in your way for this. That's why I took the Initiative and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the Messy work. You go all the way to the top. Phil: You will go to Castle Oblivion on a Solo Mission. Expect the orders soon. Ken: Castle Oblivion... Marina.... and the Perfecto Team. Buster and his Friends even Rick investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Buster asked about the purpose of the mission and Rick replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization Animal. Only Special Nobodies can join the Organization. Rick then informed Buster and his corners that they and the Perfecto Team are particularly special Animals. At the Tower of Acme University Roderick: Buster and his Friends is late today. Ken: Hope Rick isn't giving him too hard of a time. Rhubella: Yeah, right? Drake: You what, you guys. All: Hmm Drake: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago. I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the Sky. Someplace by the skya... where I hear the sound of the wind... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone. Ken: So you mean that... you have memories of your past? Drake: Nope... it's not quite like that. Reggie: So what was it? Drake: Don't know. What do you think? Are these memories? Ken: Hmm... I wouldn't know, either. Pierre: You have memories, don't you? Ken: Yeah, I think so. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good. Drake: Well, Plucky is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder he and I... had this much in common before we have the job. Next day Buster and his Friend's first day off. Accustomed to always having a missions to execute. Dizzy aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure what else to do. Even asking Ken and the Perfecto how they spent their time off proved unhelpful. So he and his Friends eventually went to their usual spot. At the Tower of Acme University They are eating Ice Cream Ken: I'd knew you be here. Buster: Ken? Ken: (Yawn) Boy, I slept like a baby. Are you're Friends here on summer vacation already?... Nope, can't be. It's much too early. Dizzy: Summe Vacation? Buster: You never heard of Summer Vacation? Dizzy: No. Babs: It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off. Dizzy: Month off!? Buster: Yeah. Remember at Acme University. We spend our Summer Vacation. I have some Adventures with Babs. Plucky: And I have some Vacation with Hamton and his Family. Calamity: I spend my Vacation with my friends even you. Dizzy: Hmm. Me don't know what to do with that much time. Little Beeper: So you can't feel out how to fill a day, Dizzy? Ken: You'll be surprised, Dizzy. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink. Buster: Well... I could deal with seven days, maybe. Ken: Most kids spend the time just goofing off with their friends like yours. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it. Dizzy: That's sounds fun. Ken: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So he did you spend your day, kids? The the Perfecto Team has arrived Roderick: Hey, you guys. How did I know you'd be here? Plucky: Where have you been? Drake: We didn't go anywhere. Rhubella: What about you guys? Did you guys go somewhere without us? Babs: Ken said that he sleeping like a baby. Reggie: What? Sleeping like a baby? You wasted your day off? Ken: Except for you kids, I work hard, so I'm tires, Alright? Pierre: Except for us and even team, maybe you're just out of shape. All: (Laugh) Ken: Tomorrow is back to work. Buster: Yep. Drake: Hope we have some Summary Vacation on our own. Ken: Oh right... I might not see you guys again for a while. Buster: What are you talking about? Ken: They're sending me out on recon for a few days. Rhubella: To where? Ken: Can't tell you. Plucky: What's up with that? Ken: Is a Secret Mission. Roderick: But I thought that we were friends? Ken: Look, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secret. Got it memorised? Buster: Dark Secret? Ken: Ha ha. I'm just joking. I just gotta keep it a secret, or else Phil will get on my case. You know how he can get? Plucky: We know. Ken: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, Alright? Roderick: But, why would we want to do that? Ken: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys. Roderick: Hey! Ken: (Laugh) Rhubella: We can handle this, Alright? Babs: She's right, just you wait! All: (Laugh) Ken went back to the Castle Phil: Where have you been? Ken: You know it's my Day off, I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you? Phil: You're letting yourself get too attached to them. Ken: I know, I know, whatever you say. Phil: You know, you change.